Un de plus
by Karboom
Summary: Deuxième fic, cette fois sur FNAF :) (Et non, ce n'est pas du furry )


Un de plus

Fanfic de Five Night at Freddy's

Il ouvrit les yeux. Ou plutôt, c'est comme s'il venait de gagner la vue. Il ne sentait ni ne voyait ses paupières se refermer. En regardant autour de lui, il voyait les lumières pâles projetées par quelques néons grésillants, éclairant la scène où il se trouvait. Tel un automate, il commença à marcher, sans but. L'endroit lui était à la fois étranger et familier. Les pièces qu'il traversait ne lui évoquaient rien mais dès qu'il s'attardait à un détail, de brefs souvenirs faisaient brutalement surface, le décontenançant sans l'aider à comprendre. Son esprit était embrumé, presque vide. Il n'arrivait pas à penser. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Mais étrangement son corps semblait savoir.

Il avançait sans s'arrêter ni hésiter, puis il s'immobilisa devant une porte fermée. Il ignorait ce qu'il y avait derrière, mais il sentait que cela avait à voir avec lui. Il entendit alors un curieux son et, en tournant la tête vers l'endroit dont il venait, il vit les néons s'éteindre les uns après les autres. Un chuintement se produisit à côté. Quand il regarda à nouveau face à lui, la porte était ouverte, donnant sur l'obscurité. Et dans l'obscurité, une petite lumière bleutée se mit à luire. Un tazer. Il ne voyait pas le visage de celui qui le tenait, seulement une silhouette avec une casquette. Mais cette seule vue provoqua un déclic en lui. Quelque chose prit le dessus, remplissant son cerveau d'informations. En une simple fraction de secondes, il sut ce qu'il devait faire. Il devait capturer l'homme devant lui. Pour lui faire plaisir. A qui ? Peu importait. Une volonté le lui demandait et il désirait ardemment lui obéir. Derrière l'homme apparut brusquement une silhouette de deux mètres qui se jeta sur lui. D'un mouvement rapide, ce dernier enfonça le tazer dans le cou de la créature et un bruit d'électricité résonna dans la pièce avant que le grand corps tombe, inanimé tel un pantin désarticulé. La créature était visiblement une machine, et à sa vue, un flot d'images le submergea, des écrans de caméra, des portes de sécurité, comme celle qui venait de s'ouvrir, les machines qui se déplaçaient dans les couloirs… Non, pas des machines, des animatronics. Un autre de ces animatronics le poussa et fonça sur l'homme qui lui enfonça le tazer dans le corps en se retournant. Mû par une impulsion qu'il ne comprenait pas, il se jeta à son tour sur l'homme et l'assomma d'un coup de poing. Un poing de métal. Il regarda sa main, décontenancé, puis l'homme à terre. Les deux autres animatronics commençaient à se remettre doucement debout. Il attrapa l'homme par le col et le traîna derrière lui pendant que des flots de souvenirs le submergeaient, sans ralentir son corps d'un pouce. Il savait désormais où il était. Il avait travaillé ici, autrefois. Tout comme l'homme qu'il tirait derrière lui. Il était chargé de surveiller les animatronics. Mais ça s'était mal passé. Il était tombé à court de courant et tout s'était éteint, comme ce soir. Les souvenirs s'arrêtaient là, mais il continuait d'avancer. Il revint à la scène, toujours en tirant le corps derrière lui. Il ouvrit une trappe dont il ignorait l'emplacement, descendit dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas et enfonça un bouton qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Une sortie coulissa sur un côté de la pièce et il s'y dirigea, sans hésiter. En y arrivant, il posa le corps sur une table et prépara à côté un costume d'animatronic vide. Il l'installa soigneusement sur l'homme inconscient et, une fois terminé, il activa le costume. Les parties commencèrent à se lier entre elles et à se resserrer, écrasant leur hôte. La douleur réveilla ce dernier qui se mit bien vite à hurler, tandis que le carcan métallique continuait implacablement son œuvre, produisant d'horribles bruits de craquements. Et il restait impassible, sachant qu'il avait vécu la même chose sans arriver à s'en souvenir. Mais il ressentait aussi une certaine joie. Il avait fait plaisir à la volonté mystérieuse, celle qui l'avait poussé à faire ses premiers pas. Et maintenant il la remerciait. Un dernier craquement résonna et les hurlements cessèrent d'un coup. Il prit l'animatronic dans ses bras et se dirigea vers un autre bouton dissimulé, qui ouvrit une nouvelle porte. A l'intérieur, il positionna délicatement l'animatronic debout et partit à la place qu'il savait être la sienne, parmi les centaines d'autres animatronics, basés sur les même modèles, tous endormis, tous dans l'attente. Et il y en avait désormais un de plus.

The END


End file.
